Gift of a moment
by Grimorium
Summary: December, two trips, uncertainties, providence and such a sweet moment frozen in time. one shot deepening in a story that with much love I wish to give to our beloved Lara.


On the M twenty-five road, a fresh wind blows although it is not the coldest days of winter the temperature is about 17 degrees Celsius, by the town of Runnymede Park in the direction of Heathrow Airport a taxi goes down the road. Inside Lara looks out the window while the car passes by the side of the Longside lake, Erica comfortably sits next to her listening to a cassette tape, wearing classic metallic headphones. Not long ago Lara and Erica had obtained their regular license from British Army, when at the invitation of Conrad Roth a trip to New York arose,it is a good moment for Lara to leave ingland she feels that she needs to be far from all a time to think about desicions.

they would arrive after seven hours on the same day December twenty-ninth at JFK airport.

The taxi stops at the door of the Heathrow after downloading two bags of luggage, both enter with time to board while the British Airways flight takes position, Erica and Lara mark some places of interest in a mini guide while Lara marks some directions Erica sitting next to her leans her head on Lara's shoulder, the both girls continue sitting, the gate opens to board the plane.

Approaching Port Heiden in Alaska from the north direction horizon the sky is covered with gray storm clouds a fishing boat takes course towards the coast, on the deck a group of sailors begin maneuvers to dock in the nearby harbor. under the cover there is an electrician closing an electronic cabinet the cooling system has failed it is better to make a technical stop to lose all the fish that had cost so much to extract from the brave seas, taking off his wool cap to clean his lenses, in the comand booth next to captain Alex reports on the state of repair, the fishing season ends earlier this year is not so bad situation has managed to make good money to provide a quiet life and send something to his beloved sister Kaz.

After the storm that hit the sea in the area of the Bering Strait Alex considered miraculous that the boat had not heeled two nights ago when in his small cabin tied to his bunk he preferred not to look through the small porthole illuminated by lightning that fell on the crashing waves of the sea. The morning light illuminates the coast filtering through the clouds Alex breathes enjoying the sea breeze.

The calendar shows the date twenty-six December nineteen ninety-three, Alex received a phone call that morning, a sailor who was planning to buy a ship located a former sailing partner of him, the offer includes meeting for the hollydays in Manhattan,he write down the contact number and the name Conrad Roth .Arriving the first days of December with a good pay was the most fortunate thing that Alex felt in a long time could reach the United States in a few days crossing Alaska on a Cesna 210 Centurion plane to Canada from there maybe get tickets to New York.He did not know is more fortunate than he believes.

The Atlantic Ocean gives way to the American coast in the distance through the window Lara distinguishes the Hudson River towards the horizon Erica is deeply asleep the sun reflects its light in the water.

At the front door Conrad parks for about thirty minutes, Lara and Erica looming up the stairs to see Roth, Lara runs rushing to hug him, he then waves to Erica with a shorter hug. They travel together to Broadway Street where they had stayed at an old hotel,in the room two hundred and fifty while Erica opens the windows Lara prepares the hot water to bathe, the bustle of the city diminishing at nightfall.

Roth reaches them at twenty-two hours to go out dinner, on the downton,that afternoon Lara went out to drink tea then she bought some volumes of archeology.

It's twenty-three forty on Roth's clasic wristwatch, he invites the girls dinner and with a warm greeting he retires, in the morning he arranged a breakfast with a naval electronic engineer.

After taking a stout Lara and Erica come back to Broadway Street by taxi, Erica who had drunk a bit more than her friend after entering the room passes directly laughing with Lara who prepares the shower, although first Erica took the first turn, in a few minutes came out drying her blond hair, she is laid on the comfortable bed while adjusting the alarm of a radio clock, seeing Lara holding a black dress in front of the mirror, smiles and says just put on the dress. Peculiarly Lara had not worn dresses in years, ironically his sculptural figure favored the garment.

How long ago she had not seen in her face makeup, the mirror returned the image of a beautiful woman even Erica did not know that girl, how much she had left that femenine side.

The colorful lights of the Christmas tree illuminate the small living room, Erica sleeps upside down, Lara is awake sitting against the back of the bed, hollydays are not easy times for her since that one thousand nine hundred and seventy nine.

After arriving in New York Alex went to buy a gift for his sister had twenty-three thousand dollars, was willing to take his sister a special gift bought a Nikon FM2T with a 50 mm lens, along with two rolls of color film,With a black suit completed his wardrobe while he dresses, Alex laughs to himself to think that it will not be enough to please Conrad to achieve the contracting he should ingratiate himself with his capricious niece and his friend, maybe next year he could go back to Alaska to repair systems, that was very good for him, he adored the nature of Alaska cultivated his passion for photography.

The morning ligth falls on Battery park overlooking the Ellis island Lara sitting next to Roth talk about Lara's career although she had grown a lot personally there was still something that did not finish filling her. Conrad listens carefully, then responds that maybe she needs a turn and a time for herself is still very young, at twenty-six although she had not ascended in the established times she was very close to the rank of captain, after a difficult adolescence without a family she had decided to enter the military career perhaps because of the admiration she felt for Conrad, he rests his hand on Lara's shoulder everything she needs, she knows he will be there, he who has not been a father was lucky to have a wonderful daughter in her.

Two o clock in the morning the streets are still full of people Lara could not have wanted a new year like that, after having spent a nice celebration together Erica, who had been very tired, left with Conrad, who left her at the hotel. in front of the Brooklyn Bridge Lara and Alex are looking at the skyline they walked for around two hours, Lara had noticed that Alex tried to hide how much he obviously liked her. Like any man really interested in a woman and how much she enjoyed to hear Alex's anecdotes in his many trips on the sea he really wanted to have more time with Lara a few hours ago she could feel his accelerated heartbeat while dancing with her resting on her chest to the rhythm of a slow song, in a moment of distraction Alex takes a picture of Lara with the imponent suspension bridge in the background he wishes to gift her that moment he explain about his big passion for portrait, she looks him whit complicity, there is a wind that distracts them both When the young man sees Lara again, she's smiling Alex give a sigh then he says very calm to Lara that he just want to see her again may be in other time but definitely wanted to see her again. he could not finish before Lara kissed him passionately hugging him by the neck, he circled her waist with his arms, when she finishes gently kissing him, she tells him that she would love to see him again.

The night is calm in London, in Lara's apartment in bed she sleeps peacefully. On the living room desk in a frame is her picture her hair loose and her face a bit surprised but smiling in front of the big bridge reminds her that night and those that Maybe they will soon come.


End file.
